Otogakure
Otogakure (音隠れの里, Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Sound"), called Oto for short, is a village that resides in the Land of Sound. (Sometimes referred to as rice patties, due to numerous rice fields) It consist of many flat like fields, that serve as farm land. As you venture deeper into the territory, it changes to vast mountains and mountain paths. These mountains pose excellent locations for criminal organization's and Otogakure military alike, to build secret hideouts. Hidden somewhere in these lands, lies the village itself, close to the body of water up to the north. 'History' Subjects to years of brutal experimentation and slaves of meaningless war, the residents of Otogakure are none to be trifled with. The crowning of a new Otokage to lead the village has in no way changed their rough and tough stature. Their previous master's ways haven't entirely been pushed aside. The experimentation (by volunteer) as well as the deceptive and cunning nature of the village has remained (like the snakes they so dearly admire). Golden Age The village was originally founded by the Shodai Otokage, Taumaster. Originally, Otogakure was quite an important place, that bred strong ninja. These ninja ushered in the golden age of Otogakure. Sound shinobi invoked fear in neighboring lands and was not one to be trifled with. This war tendency continued on in the Nidaime Otokage, Shinro, who further built upon Tau's empire. Otogakure was still renown for its powerful shinobi, and seen as a major threat to the realm, a place to fear. Decline However, after some time, Otogakure went into a deep decline, as their strongest of shinobi vanished or moved to other lands. Internal turmoil, a series of short-lived elects, and constant lack of leadership lead Otogakure to being destroyed and at one point conquered. This time period, is the low point in Oto's history as time after time, they struggled to keep their land. These time period is notable for Bocchiere's Akatsuki at one point destroying and taking over the land. After a small civil war and diplomacy with the oppressors, Otogakure was eventually reclaimed. This stability did not last long, as once again the veterans of Otogakure vanished, allowing Edo Jigoku to takeover. This group would have a brief struggle with Amegakure's Akatsuki, before things smoothed over. Resurgence After the foreigners of Otogakure were kicked out or rather left and brief stability was brought back by the Nidaime Otokage, Otogakue showed progress. But, the Nidaime did not stay long, and a Yondaime was crowned. Most shinobi had once again left, with the absence of the Nidaime, however not all flocked away. A few of the shinobi joined the new Otokage in an effort to improve Otogakure, including the Sandaime Otokage Shadow. Fearing another attack with rumors of war and other unpleasant things, the Yondaime forcibly emptied the village. The villagers were relocated to a secret location, and the village became a mere ghost town, only inhabited by Sound patrols, but nonetheless, still under their control. With many civilians absent, the land grew quiet, but not silent. Numerous citizens lived outside the village, and still attend to their crops. With the village needing less protection, more patrols could be sent out, creating a decrease in bandit attacks, and other monsters that hunt in the night. This created a safer Otogakure. With their enemies having trouble sneaking in, or even finding anyone to kill, Otogakue has become less of a target. Meanwhile, the Sound ninja regroup in hopes of coming back stronger than before. A New Age Upon the random leave of the Yondaime Otogakure took a slight decline in progress upon the coming of Godaime Otokage Hazama. From a slight decline in inactivity to having the Otokage kidnapped upon his own lands, the times seemed tough for those farmers whom just met ends pay each time. Seemingly the Godaime's reign fell shortly upon his death by a vigilante nin of the mist. The next heir having been unprepared for the throne caused its power to shift to the acting Neo Akatsuki leader whom had been situated within Otogakure; Kamui Uchiha. With the now Rokudaime Otokage in order the village showed signs of change. The lifestyles of Otogakure nin were changed from that of a normal village allowing its honored warriors more freedom as slowly the economy of Otogakure began to strive upon itself. A new force of protection had been initiated to start the otogakure police force. The future deemed promising for Otogakure upon the new reign in power. 'The Shinobi' The common Oto's nin's attire contains the common shinobi shōzoku in a purplish grey tint. Under the shōzoku, a crystal/metal mix makes up the plated armor for the forearms and shins. Also beneath the shōzoku, most Oto nin wear a black and grey camouflage outfit. When fully dressed, a large portion of the camouflage cloth if visible as it pours out from the collar as well as provides the bottom pants of their attire. The recent trend however, is too just wear the headband of the Sound, and create your own unique attire. Notorious for their adept attributes within the element of Wind Release, Oto ninja have trailed off the original ninpō to create a more advanced and suitable release, Ototon (Sound Release). Most residents of Otogakure are above adequate in these jutsu and are able to bend and manipulate sound waves at their whim. It is common natured for these shinobi to hold unique instruments to help in this prowess. Various Kekkei Genkai are present among the land such as, Shoton (Crystal Release). Some ninja, may even be blessed with learning the unique and rare hiden of the village, Dokuton (Poison Release). 'Official Otokage list' Shodai Otokage - Taumaster Nidaime Otokage - Shinro Sandaime Otokage - Shadow Yondaime Otokage - Trev Godaime Otokage - Hazama Rokudaime Otokage - Kamui Uchiha (Active) 'Defenses' Gargantuan Wall Otogakure is completely encircled by large steel walls that serve as the basic defense for Otogakure. The wall stands 150 feet high and the metallic defenses spread 20 feet thick, making it highly difficult to pierce or scale. The wall is armed with several weapons such as kunai launchers, catapults, etc. Edo Tensei Zombies Replacing the Yondaime's force of Edo is the Godaime's person force of Edo Tensei Zombies that are posted throughout the village to increase the defenses. Exploding Tags There are several key points around the the village in place to make sure Otogakure's oppressors will not reap their reward. Tags are placed underneath the village itself and around certain part of the mountains. If set off, it will completely level the village, while simultaneously causing an avalanche of rock to bury anything left in its wake. The tags are specially designed to only go off after a specific set of kata are performed and chakra signature is emitted from the Otokage. In the meantime, they are simply duds. Barrier This barrier was originally erected by Yūjō before he left the ranks of Otogakure. Not soon after Hazama revived Keitō and used him to rewrite the barrier to be connected to Hazama. This barrier is connected directly to Hazama to allow him to sense the chakra not only within but the land around Otogakure. Other than sensing, this barrier serves no purpose. Forest Surroundings Obscuring the path towards Otogakure lies a dense forest created using the "Mokuton; Jukai Kōtan" technique, it's purpose is to serve additional security from outsiders and foreign invaders. The forest may seem placid upon entry, however due to the dense surroundings; it may cause extreme anxiety and stress to those unfamiliar with the terrain due to an awareness of being watched by an unknown entity. 'In-Game Rules' #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit the village. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only the Otokage, or knowledgeable clan members may post as npcs or Otogakure's defenses. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #''NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village, or land, you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggression. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."'' Category:Villages